


Choices

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Choices

The first time that Sam woke up to Gabriel in his bed didn't count. The first time there'd been a succubus involved and Sam still remembered almost nothing. He'd woken up dizzy and confused, aching like he'd been turned inside out. His skin had been painted with bruises, mouth tender and slick with the taste of chocolate. The hazy clinging edge of magic had slid reluctantly from his skin in a way Sam was far too familiar with. He'd been unhappy but pragmatic about the loss of control. Gabriel had been silent and furious.

The second time someone had tried to freeze him to death, smashed him through the ice of a lake and tried to drown him in water so cold the pain of it was like being forced into solid ground. He'd woken up pressed between cotton and bare flesh. A hand shifting lazy and strangely intent on his back. Too warm to be human, too strong and too soft to be his brother's, but too intent to be Castiel's. He'd known, known far too well. But his body demanded he stay right where he was, absorbing heat and shivering like it was being dragged kicking and screaming all the way back to life. Knowing Gabriel maybe that hadn't been so far from the truth. It was good, so good that Sam had pressed his face into the curve of Gabriel's throat and hadn't cared, hadn't cared at all.

But the third time. The third time there was no excuse. No magical interference, no last minute rescue from death.

The third time Sam chose to wake up pressed into the curve of Gabriel's back, one arm curved round his waist.

Like he could somehow ground an Archangel in his sleep.

The third time was quiet and strange and completely real.


End file.
